Heat BritneyxJustin
by BritneySpearsSexWorld
Summary: Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake smut. Ok so this was written for two flawless people on exhale. It's not to be taken seriously. It's meant to parody all these sex fics on tis site. lolol. And the sex scene pretty much sucks, but this is my first fanfic so don't hate. :P This takes place recent post breakup. NC 17 shit. Enjoy!


Justin Timberlake still had the key to his ex, Britney Spears', mansion in Malibu, California. He was feeling furious today and wanted to see her, to make love to her. Or just have really aggressive satisfying sex. He didn't know why. He knew though that it wasn't going to happen. So he had a choice to make. Go out and desperately see her via break in (seeing as she would never let her into his house) or fap.

And so...he went on youtube, unzipped his pants, and searched the Baby One More Time video. The fap time would now begin. :umomg:

He stroked his cock, moving his hand to the rhythm of the best pop song of late 90s. While doing so, and looking at young sexy Britney on the screen, he couldn't help but sing along.

"My loneliness is killin me AND IIII"

At this moment he realized how accurate the song was to his current feelings. He kept jacking off, feeling his groin become warmer and warmer. He also realized he is kind of a pedophile, because Britney was underage in this video. :umomg:

Damn, how he wanted to take Britney's clothes off in that video. He wanted to break open the button up shirt, and pull down her skirt and have passionate sex with her.

Clothes. :umomg: Justin remembered that he left some clothes at Britney's house. One or two jackets. This was an excuse to go see her after the break up. No matter how pissed off they were or how much they hated eachother, he needed his clothes back. :umomg: The reality of it was, he didn't give flying xtina albums about his jackets, he was happy it was an excuse to see her.

By this point, the video had ended, and so did his fapping.

"I will save my Timberjuices," he said to himself, secretly hoping he would get laid.

He picked up the phone and dialed Britney's number. Justin knew he should at least call first. Then he heard: "This number has been disconnected."

Justin was infuriated. She had disconnected her phone now so he wouldn't get in touch with her? Fine! He got the phone and threw it at the wall. His anger was fueled and so was his desire. He went driving to her mansion.

Once at her door, he knocked hard on it and rung the doorbell about 10 times, exasperated.

She wouldn't answer. He kept doing this for a while.

"I NEED MY JACKETS!"

Nothing.

"BRITNAAAAYYYY!"

When she didn't answer, he was sure she was ignoring him. So he got the key, hoping she hadn't changed the lock to her house. To his relief, she hadn't. Justin walked into her house and locked the door behind him. He heard the sound of the shower running upstairs. He closed his eyes and pictured Britney. The hot water and bubbles of soap running down her naked, warm body and the steam of the bath all around her. Her face and her full breasts slightly flushed because of the heated temperature. Her nipples hard. Her eyes closed, just as his were right now. His groin was throbbing.

He opened his eyes and felt the erection press against his pants, aching for release. Without thinking, he went upstairs and headed for the bathroom. :umomg:

The door wasn't closed, but it was barely opened. He couldn't exactly peek in, but he could hear her singing.

"Don't...Don't let me be the last to know. Don't hold back, just let it go!"

It was obvious she wasn't singing to or for him, but he took it as an invitation. He pushed the door open only slightly, and she didn't seem to notice. He could see her now within the fog of the shower. Her blonde hair wet and messy in a cute way, and her naked body glistening with the water. Her round, firm delicious ass and her full breasts looked more attractive than ever. Her face was soft, calm. She was washing her legs now. He felt his erection grow harder and harder.

He cleared his throat, and opened the door.

"Britney, I came here to, uh, get some clothes" :umomg:

"Justin?"

Britney turned and looked at him, as though she couldn't even believe he was there. When she saw him, she immediately covered her breasts and gasped. What the hell? How did he get in here? Why is he in my bathroom? She was astounded by him, and couldn't say anything. She looked at him straight in the face. She could see him through the steam, taking in her entire body with his hungry eyes. She was feeling nervous. Just the night before, in spite of their breakup a month ago, she was lying in bed, clouded by thoughts of him. She touched herself thinking of his body on hers, of his hands running down herself, of his mouth on her neck. She was naked now, and he was there. Just standing there, drinking her in. She was beginning to get wet in other places. She got ahold of herself, not wanting him to notice her desire.

"Get out of my bathroom. NOW!"

"You didn't answer the door."

"I don't have any of your stupid clothes. Get out and leave the key by the door please."

"You have my clothes."

"Sue me! You need the money."

She turned and continued taking her shower. She sighed. He looked so good today. She wanted him right there, right now, inside her. If only they were still lovers.

Justin made up his mind. He slipped off his shoes, and took off his shirt. She didn't even notice.

In an instant, Justin walked into the shower. He pulled her by the stomach with his left arm and pressed himself against her. She could feel his chest on her back and his erection through his jeans grinding against her rear. :umomg:

There was an electricity and a fire passed between both their bodies. :umomg:

"What are you doing?" said Britney weakly.

"You" answered Justin, cupping her right breast as he breathed the answer into her neck. It sent a tingle to her, and she let out a small moan.

Britney was turned on by his need for her. Justin grew harder and pulled her against him even more. Britney had her eyes closed and put her left hand on his cheek, in a kind of loving and wanting gesture. But she quickly opened her eyes again and tried to get away. But Justin didn't let her.

"No. Leave."

"I want this, I want you."

He let go of her only a little and began kissing her from the back of her neck to her shoulders. She turned around, and their faces were close, so close. They looked at eachothers eyes, then their mouths, and got their faces closer. Both teasing, neither going in for this kiss. Until finally, they did.

Their lips met with a hunger and passion that neither of them had ever experienced. It was intoxicating. She tasted like chocolate and vanilla candles. Her lips were driving him crazy. Britney, in turn, couldn't get enough of his mouth either. Their tongues massaged one another's. Their kissed were long and intense. Justin had one arm in her hair and one on her lower back, and Britney was running her hands through his hair as they kissed.

Britney pulled away, Justin gasped, disappointed, until he saw that she was gasping for air, and undoing his zipper. He helped, and pulled off his jeans and boxers hastily and threw them on the ground. His erection was free now. They continued kissing.

"This is fucking stupid," she said, pulling away again and looking away from him.

He grabbed her arms and forced her down to the floor of the shower. He was now on top of her, between her legs. He pinned her arms over her head against the floor.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll go" he said, breathing heavily.

Britney could see the desperation in his eyes. He was just as desperate for this as she was. Britney looked up at Justin with wide eyes, silent. Her mouth was open, waiting to be kissed. He kissed her. Quicker, harder. She could feel is grip on her arms getting tighter, and she liked it. This time his mouth pulled away from hers. He looked at her face. Both their faces were flushed.

She felt his throbbing erection at her entrance. His cock was so large and thick. Without warning, he slipped inside her. Justin grunted and closed his eyes upon entering her tunnel of pleasure. Britney moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of his warm disco stick penetrating her. She bit her lip.

Britney lifted her ass only a little bit, to allow him better access. Justin went roughly inside her completely and rhythmically went in and out of her with full force, giving her everything he had, giving her his all. He grunted and grunted and Britney moaned, unable to supress her sounds of pleasure. This kept him going and made him more and more aroused. She felt his grip on his wrists tighter even more.

"Oh Justin. You feel so good." She was in a strange mix of pain and pleasure at the same time. She could feel his cock growing harder and bigger inside her.

"Britney, you feel good. So good..." He could feel her getting hotter and wetter inside, and felt her muscles clench around him. It was like having his dick in a Britney jacuzzi.

He could feel himself getting closer to the edge of orgasm. He let go of her wrists and let his hands travel to her breasts. Her gripped them and rubbed her nipples, and she arched her back in more pleasure.

"Harder! Deeper! Ughh!" she cried, and she grabbed his firm ass to better control his movements. His being inside her was ecstacy for them both.

"Fuck. Yeah. Ughh, Ughh!" He pounded deeper and deeper and felt her close, so close.

"Come for me" he said is a raspy voice.

"Oh God Justin" she whimpered, and she exploded with orgasm. This was enough for him. He gave 4 more thrusts into her, and came in her depths. :mhm:

"Britney..." he sighed.

Both were shaking from their orgasm. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and pulled out of her.

He rolled over beside her on his back. Both silent.

"That was crazy," she said, and gave a short laugh.

"Yep." he said. Both felt strange and awkward. In love and in hate.

"You drive me crazy!" he sung out loud to try to ease the tension. It worked. It got a small laugh out of her. He smiled and looked at her. She looked back.

"Hit me baby one more time?" she said.

He was startled. "Hell yes."

They turned off the shower and Justin carried Britney to the bedroom.


End file.
